This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. 2002-0021057, filed on Apr. 17, 2002, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thin film transistor array substrates. More particularly, this invention relates to thin film transistor array substrates, and to their manufacturing methods, having reduced data pad and data link contact resistances.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) uses electric fields to control the light transmittance through a liquid crystal to produce an image. To this end, an LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel having a matrix of liquid crystal cells, and driving circuits for driving the liquid crystal cells.
In a liquid crystal display panel, gate lines and data lines are arranged in a crossing manner. Liquid crystal cells are formed in areas defined by the crossing gate and data lines. The liquid crystal display panel includes pixel electrodes and a common electrode for producing electric fields from the liquid crystal cells. Each pixel electrode is selectively connected, via source and drain electrodes of a thin film transistor that acts as a switching device, to a data line. The gate electrode of each thin film transistor is connected to a gate line. Scanning signals applied on the gate lines switch pixel voltage signals on the data lines to the pixel electrodes.
The driving circuits include a gate driver for driving the gate lines, a data driver for driving the data lines, and a common voltage generator for driving the common electrode. The gate driver sequentially applies scanning signals to the gate lines to sequentially drive the liquid crystal cells line-by-line. The data driver applies data voltage signals (also referred to as pixel voltage signals) to the data lines when a scanning signal is applied to a gate line. The common voltage generator applies a common voltage to the common electrode. Accordingly, the LCD changes alignment states of the liquid crystal between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode in response to the pixel voltage signals on the pixels to control light transmittance, thereby displaying a picture.
For instance, an LCD having a thin film transistor array substrate is shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 2 shows a sectional view of the thin film transistor array substrate of FIG. 1 taken along line A-Axe2x80x2. As shown in those figures, the thin film transistor array substrate includes a gate line 2 and a data line 4 on a lower substrate 34. The gate and data lines 2 and 4 cross each other. A gate insulating film 36 is disposed between the gate and data lines 2 and 4. A thin film transistor 6 is provided at the intersection of the gate and data lines 2 and 4. A pixel electrode 16 is provided at a liquid crystal cell area defined by the gate and data lines 2 and 4.
The thin film transistor 6 includes a gate electrode 8 that is connected to the gate line 2, a source electrode 10 that is connected to the data line 4, a drain electrode 12 that is connected to the pixel electrode 16, and an active layer 14 that overlaps the gate electrode 8. The active layer selectively defines a channel between the source electrode 10 and the drain electrode 12. The active layer 14 is overlapped by the data line 4, by the source electrode 10, and by the drain electrode 12. An ohmic contact layer 38 for making an ohmic contact with the data line 4, with the source electrode 10, and with the drain electrode 12 is provided on the active layer 14. The thin film transistor 6 allows a pixel voltage signal applied to the data line 4 to be applied to the pixel electrode 16 in response to a gate signal applied to the gate electrode 8.
The pixel electrode 16 is electrically connected via a first contact hole 18 through a protective film 40 to the drain electrode 12. A voltage applied to the pixel electrode 16 and the potential applied to the common electrode on an upper substrate (not shown) produce an electric field. That electric field rotates a liquid crystal between the thin film transistor array substrate and the upper substrate owing to dielectric anisotropy. This controls the light from a light source (not shown) that passes to the upper substrate.
The gate line 2 is connected, via a gate pad portion 20, to a gate driver (not shown,), while the data line 4 is connected, via the data pad portion 28, to the data driver (not shown). The gate pad portion 20 is comprised of a gate pad 24 that is extended from the gate line 2, and a gate pad protection electrode 25 that is connected, via a plurality of second contact holes 26 through the gate insulating film 36 and through the protective film 40, to the gate pad 24. The data pad portion 28 is comprised of a data pad 30 that is extended by way of a data link 5 from the data line 4, and of a data pad protection electrode 31 that is connected, via a plurality of third contact holes 32 through the protective film 40, to the data pad 30.
Hereinafter, a method of fabricating the thin film transistor substrate having the above-mentioned structure using a five-round mask process will be described in detail with reference to FIG. 3A to FIG. 3E. Referring to FIG. 3A, gate patterns are provided on the lower substrate 34. To do so, a gate metal layer is formed on the lower substrate 34 by a deposition technique such as sputtering. Then, the gate metal layer is patterned by photolithography using a first mask and an etching to produce the gate patterns. A gate pattern includes the gate line 2, the gate electrode 8, and the gate pad 24. The gate metal is beneficially a single-layer or double-layer structure of chrome (Cr), molybdenum (Mo), or an aluminum group metal.
Referring to FIG. 3B, the gate insulating film 36, the active layer 14, and the ohmic contact layer 38 are then provided on the lower substrate 34 with the gate patterns. To do so, the gate insulating film 36, an amorphous silicon layer, and an n+amorphous silicon layer are sequentially provided by deposition techniques such as plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) or sputtering. Then, the n+amorphous silicon layer and the amorphous silicon layer are simultaneously patterned by photolithography using a second mask and an etching process. The gate insulating film 36 is beneficially comprised of an inorganic insulating material such as silicon nitride (SiNx) or silicon oxide (SiOx).
Referring to FIG. 3C, source/drain patterns are then formed on sthe tructure illustrated in FIG. 3B. To do so, a source/drain metal layer is formed using a deposition technique such as sputtering. Then, the source/drain metal layer is patterned by photolithography using a third mask and an etching process to form the source/drain patterns. Each source/drain pattern includes a data line 4, a source electrode 10, a drain electrode 12, and a data pad 30. Then, the ohmic contact layer 38 between the source electrode 10 and the drain electrode 12 is removed by a dry etching. This separates the source electrode 10 and the drain electrode 12. The source/drain metal is beneficially made from molybdenum (Mo), titanium (Ti), tantalum (Ta), a molybdenum alloy, or chrome (Cr).
Referring to FIG. 3D, a protective film 40 having contact holes 18, 26 and 32 is then formed on the structure shown in FIG. 3C. To do so, a protective film material is formed by a deposition technique such as plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD). The protective film material is then patterned by photolithography using a fourth mask and a dry etching process to define the first to third contact holes 18, 26 and 32. As shown, the first contact hole passes through the protective film 40 and through the data electrode to expose the ohmic contact layer 38. The second contact holes 26 pass through the protective film 40 and the gate insulating film 36 to expose the gate pad 24. The third contact holes 32 pass through the protective film 40 and through the data pad 30 to expose the ohmic contact layer. The protective film 40 is beneficially comprised of an inorganic material that is identical to that used to form the gate insulating film 36, or of an organic material having a small dielectric constant, such as an acrylic organic compound, BCB (benzocyclobutene), or PFCB (perfluorocyclobutane.
Referring to FIG. 3E, transparent electrode patterns are then provided on the protective film 40. To do so, a transparent electrode material is deposited onto the protective film 40 by a deposition technique such as sputtering. Then, the transparent electrode material is patterned by photolithography using a fifth mask and an etching process to provide the transparent electrode patterns, each of which includes a pixel electrode 16, a gate pad protection electrode 25, and a data pad protection electrode 31. As shown, the pixel electrode 16 is in side contact with the drain electrode 12 via the first contact hole 18, the gate pad protection electrode 25 is in surface contact with the gate pad 24 via the second contact holes 26, and the data pad protection electrode 31 is in side contact with the data pad 30 via the third contact holes 32. The transparent electrode material is formed from indium-tin-oxide (ITO), tin-oxide (TO), or indium-zinc-oxide (IZO).
In the described conventional method of manufacturing a thin film transistor array substrate, when molybdenum (Mo), which is easily dry etched, is used as the source/drain metal, the contact holes 18 and 32 are formed through the drain electrode 12 and through the data pad 30. Thus, the pixel electrode 16 and the data pad protection electrode 31 formed over the contact holes 18 and 32 are in side contact with the drain electrode 12 and with the data pad 30. As a result, since the side contact area is narrow, the contact resistance between the drain electrode 12 and the pixel electrode 16, and the contact resistance at the data pad portion 28, produce signal quality deterioration.
In the described thin film transistor array substrate, each data pad 30 is connected via a data link 5 to a data line 4. However, the data links 5 have different lengths in accord with their positions. This is because the data links 5 connect closely spaced data pads 30 to widely spaced data lines 4. The different data link lengthes produce link resistance differences that can cause distortion of the pixel voltage signals.
The above-mentioned thin film transistor array substrate also can be made using a four-round mask process. This beneficially reduces the number of manufacturing processes that are required. Typically, a four-round mask process uses a diffractive exposure mask to pattern the semiconductor layers (including the amorphous silicon layer and the n+amorphous silicon layer) and the source/drain metal layer using a single mask.
More specifically, the semiconductor layer and the source/drain metal layer are disposed on a substrate. Then, a photo-resist pattern having different thicknesses in the source/drain pattern portion and in the channel portions is provided by photolithography using a mask having a diffractive exposing part. In particular, the photo-resist pattern formed by the diffractive exposing technique (in the channel portions) is thinner than the source/drain pattern portion. Subsequently, the substrate is patterned by a wet etching process. Then, the thinner photo-resist pattern is removed from the channel portion by an ashing process. Thereafter, the source/drain metal layer and the n+amorphous silicon layer of the channel portion are etched by a dry etching process. A stripping process then removes the remaining photo-resist pattern.
In such a four-round mask process, when the photo-resist pattern of the channel portion is removed by the ashing process, an accident can occur in which the photo-resist pattern at the data pad portion is removed. Therefore, when the source/drain metal layer and the n+amorphous silicon layer of the channel portion are etched by a dry etching process, the data pad is subject to removal. This can result in an open defect at the data pad portion.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thin film transistor array substrate, and its manufacturing method, wherein the data pad is formed from a metal layer that is different than the source/drain patterns. This can reduce contact resistance.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a thin film transistor array substrate, and its manufacturing method, wherein the data link is formed from a double metal layer that reduces link resistance.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a thin film transistor array substrate, and its manufacturing method, wherein the data pad is formed from a metal layer that is different than that of the source/drain patterns.
To achieve these and other objects of the invention, a thin film transistor array substrate according to one aspect of the present invention includes a pixel electrode in each liquid crystal cell; thin film transistors that are connected to the pixel electrodes; crossing gate lines and data lines that are connected to the thin film transistors; gate pad portions for electrically connecting to a gate driver; data pad portions for electrically connecting to a data driver; gate link portions connected between the gate pad portions and the gate lines; and data link portions connected between the data pad portions and the data lines. The data pad portions each include a data pad protection electrode and a data pad. The data link portions include a first data link that extends from the data pad, and a second data link that extends over the first data link. The first data link is formed from a metal layer that is different than that used to form the data line to which it will be electrically connected. That connection is via a contact electrode that extends from the second data link to the data line.
In the thin film transistor array substrate, the data pad and the first data link are formed from the same gate metal layer as the gate line. The data line is formed from the source/drain metal layer.
The contact electrode, the second data link, and the pixel electrode are formed from the same transparent conductive material.
The data pad protection electrode is in surface contact with the data pad via contact holes through the gate insulating film and through the protective film over the data pad.
The contact electrode is connected, via contact holes through the protective film, to the data line, and, via contact holes through the gate insulating film and the protective film, to the first data link.
A method of manufacturing a thin film transistor array substrate according to another aspect of the present invention includes forming a gate line and a data line that intersect each other with a gate insulating film therebetween, forming a thin film transistor near the intersection of said two lines, forming a gate link and a gate pad that extend from the gate line, forming a data pad provided at a different layer from the data line, and forming a first data link that extends from the data pad. Then, forming a protective film on the entire structure, and thereafter defining a plurality of contact holes through the protective film. Then, forming a pixel electrode that is connected via a first contact hole to the thin film transistor, a gate pad protection electrode that is connected via second contact holes to the gate pad, a data pad protection electrode that is connected via third contact holes to the data pad, a second data link extends along the first data link from the data pad protection electrode, and a contact electrode that extends from the second data link and that connect to the first data link and to the data line via fourth and fifth contact holes.
The method includes depositing a gate metal material onto the substrate and then patterning it to form a gate electrode of the thin film transistor, a gate line, a gate pad, a data pad and the first data link. Also, forming the gate insulating film; depositing a semiconductor material on the gate insulating film, and then patterning the semiconductor material to form an active layer and an ohmic contact layer of the thin film transistor. Also, depositing a source/drain metal material and patterning it to form source and drain electrodes of the thin film transistor and the data line.
Alternatively, the method depositing a gate metal material onto the substrate and then patterning it to form a gate electrode of the thin film transistor, a gate line, a gate pad, a data pad and the first data link. Then, forming the gate insulating film and depositing a semiconductor material and a source/drain metal material. Then, patterning the semiconductor material and the source/drain metal material to form an active layer, an ohmic contact layer, source and drain electrodes of the thin film transistor, and the data line.
In the method, the data pad protection electrode is formed in surface contact with the data pad via contact holes through the gate insulating film and through the protective film on the data pad. The contact electrode is connected, via contact holes through the data line and through the protective film, to the data line, while also being connected, via contact holes through the gate insulating film and through the protective film to the first data link.